


Golden

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter lusts after James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Watching the Golden Snitch pass back and forth between those skillful hands, he tried not to think about what other kinds of things those hands might be able to do. What they could do in the bedroom, to be precise... what they might be able to do to his own body in bed. Well to be perfectly honest, he wasn't exactly trying very hard. Imagining James' hands, or mouth, or any part of James at all, performing sexual acts was actually one of his main pastimes these days. He'd actually started to lose a considerable amount of weight since he kept handing his suckers off to James because he enjoyed watching James consume them. Peter liked to imagine James sucking and licking him the way he did his candy, more than he liked eating it himself. Watching James tongue swirl around the candied stick made Peter short of breath. Most people agree that sucking or things is a pretty sensual looking action, but Peter fond even the most mundane tasks, when James performed them, to be erotic. 

Just the week before, Peter had barely been able to contain himself and had ran to excuse himself to the bathroom during History of Magic after he'd been watching James tracing circles on his desk with his index finger. It was almost the end of school and the attraction was just intensifying, growing stronger every day. Peter's grades started slipping back down, his teachers threatened that he would never pass but he didn't care. Peter's academic difficulties, which resulted from his fixation with James, lead the rest of the marauders to hold more tutoring sessions for him and James would lean close to him as he tried to show Peter the correct calculations in arithmancy. Peter absorbed nothing that James told him but he soaked in James' presence and the smell of his newly washed hair. Those were happy days, though Peter couldn't have known it, longing for more from James as he did. His lust for James frustrated him but there was still hope.

Little did he know how little time was left until the time when Evans finally turned around and smiled at James and suddenly he started missing out on their late night study sessions and impromptu quiddich games. Peter's imaginings would be marred by the reality of James' tongue twisting with Evans' and his hands snaking across her body. His dreams at night would be interrupted and during the day as well. He wouldn't be able to be near James anymore. Evans would be between them and Peter would lose the last traces of sanity he had left as he lost hold of James. His fixation with James was something steady to hold on to and when Evans came into the picture that fixation would be twisted and blackened, until it resembled the former influence about as much as what was once a lush forest resembles its former self, after it's been burned to a crisp by a fire.


End file.
